rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunaera Xear
Lunaera Xear is a half-Elf, half-Mahjarrat played by Brad. She is the offspring of Ceri Ithell, an elf, and Xeivyr, a Mahjarrat. History Birth and War Lunaera was born to Ceri and Xeivyr within the latter part of the Fourth Age, within the Elven Lands. The two raised their daughter in a fairly normal fashion, being educated by her parents equally. Her childhood is of little note, apart from being the time where she was initially taught Magicks by her father, and shown other Elven techniques such as crystal singing by her mother. It wasn't until the occurance of the Elven Civil War that Lunaera soon had to mature, and perhaps not for the better. Luna's father had disappeared prior to the war, leaving the now teenage Lunaera with her mother, and the unknowing of where exactly he had gone. Lunaera set about protecting her mother throughout the ordeal as best she could, aiming to stay out of the way of any conflict as to survive. Eventually, the place where the two were hiding out was set upon by Elven soldiers; their allegiance irrelevant to Lunaera at the time. Luna took care of most of the guards that attacked her flawlessly with her inherited passion for fighting, but as Lunaera went over to her mother, she saw the one event she had so tried to prevent - her mother was stabbed through the back. Even though Luna managed to take care of the last assaliants, her attempt at getting Ceri away from the remaining conflict was in vain. She hoped that this was the time that her father would return, and that he would save Ceri, but it was not. Ceri sent Luna away with a teleportation crystal in her final breath, saving her from the oncoming soldiers. Hiding in Holes After she was whisked off by her Mother, Lunaera was lost, and without purpose. The former smirk on her face had faded away, and she had became a shell of her former self - an emotionless corpse that had caved into the dark temptations inside her head. She begun to embrace a more manipulative side to her personality, luring people to her cause, whether through seduction or false promises. Lunaera wanted to know '''everything - '''especially about those who may be responsible for the loss of both her parents in such a short space of time. Another occurance throughout this time was the constant requirement of hiding - she worried for being found by people such as the ones who took her mother from her. Other than the development of Luna's more narcissitic, self-sufficing persona, this period in her life was more her preparation into the oncoming new age. Prowling Lunaera had limited knowledge of her Mahjarrat family, though when she set eyes upon a certain human-looking man in the early Fifth Age, she followed him carefully through his time within a family - making sure she was on the right track. It was, truly, none other than her Uncle Craex, though she was completely unaware at the time. Her early days within the Fifth Age primarily consisted of her stalking of Craex, to little avail. A Woman in Fur Eventually, Lunaera made the move to adopt a different persona, using the ability her Father bestowed upon her at a slender age - that of shapeshifting. Her first form was a female known as Lyra, one who could change forms into a bear - an eccentric idea, but one that fit the purpose nonetheless. This time was peering into the affairs of one magician and his findings, though she ended up barely more knowledgable through the disguise. A Rare Reunion Lunaera had, in the aftermath of her Lyra persona, managed to find where her Father was. Finding him trapped within an obelisk, Luna was tasked with killing a certain individual who could host him once more - Luna succeeded, even after various obstacles. The small fight with a capable Mahjarrat ensued, before an accidental fire allowed Luna to capture him, and take him to her Father. Xeivyr returned through this medium, and a part of Luna re-emerged - however, it was only under the presence of her Father that this was notable. Time to Travel Through her Lyra alias, she had became involved with a fiasco to do with Time - through this, she met a cousin from her Elven side, Tesni, a future friend, Thea, and a boy named Ace, adopted by her other Uncle, Vengeance. Throughout the events of this, she managed to gain access to a device very useful to her due to it's relation with Time. Another effect of her time within this was the slight reappearance of her former self, before it was ultimately buried once more. A Slight Hiccup Lunaera had moved the remainder of her belongings to her Father's newly captured manor, in some attempt to re-ignite her social skills. All went smoothly, until Xeivyr questioned Lunaera as to the whereabouts of her Mother - with deep regret she told him of her failure to keep her safe, and an angry Xeivyr teleported himself and a room off away. Lunaera was convinced she had screwed up once more, and blamed herself once more. Fortunately for her, Xeivyr soon returned, comforting Lunaera over the loss and erecting a statue in Ceri's name. Lunaera had drifted from her quest for knowledge at this point, becoming more concerned with other matters. A Suicide, to the Sicarius As it would turn out, Xeivyr had planned a special birthday present for Lunaera - one to hopefully please her enough to truly smile once more. He had ripped her Mother from the Spirit Realm, allowing her to walk Gielinor once more. Lunaera was more shocked and angry at the reappearance of her Mother, believing Xeivyr to be trying to show her failures and therefore try to remedy them. She was punished as a result of her attitude, the physical punishment by Xeivyr pushing her over the line. Lunaera crafted a blade of ice within her right hand, raising it to her neck... ...The pleas of her Mother and the barrier from her Father saved Lunaera's life, and she somewhat hated him for it. Following such an action, both of Luna's newly returned parents realised she was unstable - Xeivyr took her to the Sicarius. Two Lives Due to her Father using a Le'Gaunt alias within the Sicarius, Lunaera did the same - she posed as one Kianii Le'Gaunt, a daughter of Zaox's first relationship. Beginning life as a Child within the Sicarius, Luna did well to keep up the naive appearance of a young woman, only letting on her adoration for Ice Magicks from her true form. Meeting Thea within this form was the biggest irony for Luna, considering she had no idea they were all too familiar with each other. Another large occurance within this form was two friends that Luna, herself, made - one known as Tyrael, the other as Nathan. While Tyrael and Kianii eventually hit off a romance, her and Nathan became close friends - primarily due to their interests in magic. When Xeivyr learned of the former, however, he decided that she must be punished. Her form was revealed in front of the family, letting all know that something hid beneath the naive face: something much different. Lunaera was able to salvage the relationship with her and Tyrael, before she decided she would embrace the Kianii alias; therefore, she went under the 'Kianii' alias for the majority of her time within the Sicarius. As Lunaera begun to become more and more engrossed within her Kianii form, Xeivyr had returned one day in a fairly different state - unlike the more cold Father she had once know, he possessed a little more emotion. When querying her Father about such, she was told of what Xeivyr had done; he had joined ''himself ''with his Le'Gaunt persona. At first skeptical about the revelation of her new Father, Zaovyr, she eventually became to adore him more than her Father himself - she enjoyed the exposure of a less cold version of appreciation. A Marriage and a Plague With Kianii and Tyrael's relationship escalating more and more, the question of marriage was becoming inevitable. In an awkward proposal, with her Father's assistance, Tyrael and Kianii became engaged - something approved by both of her parents. Just as Lunaera, and Kianii, seemed to rise from the broken state, another twist in the tale approached. A Plague, after an attack upon the Manor, infected many individuals of the family. Her Father and Tyrael were in the number that were infected, wrecking havoc upon Kianii's future plans - albeit, the Plague was soon cured, through a few difficult challenges. Following this, Kianii and Tyrael finally had their wedding - as happy as an occasion as this might have been, it soon set up a very few violent months ahead of her. Spiralling into Madness Soon after Zaovyr had pushed Kianii in her Enlightment studies, her Mother, who's actions were primarily unbeknownest to her, was much ahead of her. She had reached the point where she had to make a decision - whether to stay, or assimilate into Nature. In a saddening goodbye, Ceri had chosed the latter option; Luna had more incentive to go on sapped from her life, as well as having the new knowledge of her sister set upon her. With yet another turn in her ongoing story, Zaovyr left from the world not long after - in reasons completely unknown to her. All she knew was that he was gone - and that pusher her further to down where she had worked so hard to get away from. Lunaera herself lost the drive, her former narcissistic qualities returning. Soon after this, Tyrael became frustrated with Kianii's increased hostility - and tried to split ties with her in a mutual manner. Regardless, it caused her to snap - she was shook by the event, and through Thea's intervention, the relationship became somewhat salvagable. Lunaera had enough. From Ashes to Ashes Lunaera eventually made her return to the Sicarius, the Kianii alias becoming lost once more, as she did her best to sever ties with Tyrael. Although her original aim was to end her Marriage and leave into the world, she accidentally ended up in an affair with her close friend - Nathan. As their relationship grew, and grew, so did Lunaera's distaste for Tyrael. Her plans drastically changing, she instead chose to focus on drawing Nathan from his relationship - in an action akin to her previous dip of depression. After successfully getting away from her former Husband, Lunaera and Nathan accidentally became married through a game - though, neither of them disproved such an occurance. Throughout this, however, Lunaera was becoming drastically weaker. However, throughout this time, Lunaera became pregnant; she soon gave birth to a baby girl, Alexis, through various medium's of speeding her vulnerable time. The power her Father had once bestowed upon her was fading, and she had no way to stop it. Until, her Uncle decided to intervene - in the way of his riddles, and manipulation. When Lunaera eventually collapsed due to the lack of energy, Craex gave Nathan two sets of syringes - one for the needs to keep her alive, and the other for who he wanted with it - Kianii, Lunaera, or both. The latter of the actions bestowed Lunaera with light-blue, tribal-ish markings, that adorned her left arm and torso, barely stretching down onto her legs. They saved her from demise, the power from her Father remaining within her. ...However, Nathan's next choice ultimately determined her fate. Kiaera, the Renderra Nathan had decided to merge the two personalities together - causing Lunaera to develop a psychological disorder of thinking she had bonded with another being, when it was all within her head. Nonetheless, the slightly kinder, base form of Kiaera was a much needed boost to her confidence, and the two soon were married formally - though, another twist followed... ...A scrap with her Uncle caused the Manor the Sicarius had used so often to explode, the Sicarius Mark from Craex beginning to fade with it. Finding a home within the isles of Nathan's family, Kiaera continues - even with her unknown insanity. Personality and Appearance Lunaera begun life as a fairly nice young girl, knowing what she would have to occasionally sacrifice and when to do so. In sense, she had something of an in-built sense of right and wrong - though she often swayed in the middle. It wasn't until the loss of her parents that she developed into a narcissist, and soon dragged herself into isolation. One consistent feature in most of her personalities is her anti-social nature, regardless of how she conveys it through the form she has taken. Lunaera was always fairly beautiful due to her Elven heritage, but she usually ignored her well-balanced features with her tomboy-ish dress sense, which developed further as she grew on her own. Her base, 5'11", lithe figure was useful for her style of fighting, as well as the way in which she navigated some areas in the world. Lunaera also possessed flowing, blonde hair, something she often liked to flaunt. Her eyes were a eerie, yellow shade, naturally surrounded by a black sclera, though she often hid it. Kiaera employed many similar personality factors to Lunaera herself, but tended to possess more empathy for others. She did, however, maintain her anti-social behavior, and still often refused to socialise - though, it was usually a more passive refusal, than a threatening one. Kiaera's appearance maintained slightly-tapered ears, and a middle-ground tanned skin between her two, merged forms. Her hair became a charcoal black, similar to her current husband's, and she maintained endowment from both the forms. More to follow soon. Category:Characters Category:Half-breed Category:Elf Category:Mahjarrat Category:Sicarius Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Female Category:Renderra Category:Ancient Magic user